The Woman who Surfaces to the Future
by Rozen91
Summary: Hermione menghentakkan belenggu rantai masa lalu dan masa kini. Cahaya Orpheus telah membukakan jalan menuju masa depan./a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Past'
1. Chapter 1

Apakah Hermione sudah memilih waktu yang salah?

Tidak. Jangan menyesal sekarang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Suara isakan ibunya terdengar menyayat hati, namun Hermione tidak bisa lemah. Laki-laki itu sendiri pasti sedang berada di dalam situasi yang sulit juga. Mereka sudah berjanji akan memberitahu keluarga mereka. Malam ini. Semua keputusan akan dibuat malam ini.

Tinju ayahnya terbanting keras di atas meja. Hermione berjengit. Menutup kedua matanya erat-erat seolah akan dipukul. Jangan takut sekarang. Dia tidak sedang berjuang sendirian. Laki-laki itu juga pasti sedang menghadapai keadaan yang mungkin lebih menyusahkan.

"Aku tidak membesarkanmu... tidak menyekolahkanmu di sana untuk menjadi seperti ini." Ayahnya duduk di kursi, tampak lelah dan frustasi. Ia menaruh tangan di kepalanya. Penuh kekecewaan dan amarah yang masih tersisa. Bahunya bergetar. Bersandar tangannya di atas meja, sang ayah menutup wajah.

"Dad—"

" **Aku bukan ayahmu lagi. Kami bukan orangtuamu lagi."**

Jangan bersedih sekarang. Malam ini, keputusan akan dibuat.

" **Keluar dari rumah ini."**

Keputusan akan dibuat.

Hermione sudah mempertimbangkan segala macam peristiwa yang akan terjadi malam itu.

"Dengarkan dulu—"

" **KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"**

"Dear..." Ibunya tak mampu berkata-kata kecuali terisak. Ia tampak lemah. Seolah Hermione baru saja menyedot tenaganya.

Air mata itu mengalir, membelah kedua pipinya. Kakinya gemetar, namun gadis itu memaksanya untuk berdiri. Bergerak seperti nenek-nenek. Sangat lamban. Tidak rela. Ingin tinggal namun tak bisa.

Konsekuensi harus diterima.

Pemandangan di ruang makan itu sangat mengiris hati. Hermione menundukkan wajah.

"... **maafkan aku."**

Lalu pintu itu tertutup.

Blam!

Seolah baru tersadar, ibunya tersentak kaget. "Hermione..." bisiknya, serta merta bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu. "Hermione!" berseru histeris, seorang wanita mencari anak gadisnya. Namun, halaman belakang telah kosong tanpa jejak. "Hermione anakku! Aaaaah!"

"Jane!" Sang ayah menghambur ke luar, mengikuti jejak istrinya. Tangan besar menahan kedua lengan sang ibu. Matanya memerah dan setitik air mata itu jatuh begitu saja di pipinya.

Bisakah seorang anak mengerti perasaan kedua orangtuanya?

Bahwa di balik amarah itu ada genangan yang tertahan di pelupuk mata.

 **xxx**

Seorang anak dibesarkan dengan penuh harapan dan cita-cita dari kedua orangtuanya. Mereka memikirkan masa depan gemilang yang jauh dari kemalangan yang pernah menimpa mereka. Kedua orangtua itu lalu membesarkannya dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Mencari dan memilih jalan yang terbaik. Kesuksesan yang bisa menolong di masa depan nanti. Nama yang baik di masyarakat. Kehormatan. Semua orangtua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Begitu pula kedua orangtua Hermione Granger.

Namun, ternyata hal buruk datang tanpa tanda-tanda. Mereka kira pengawasan itu masih ampuh seperti dulu. Tetapi, tanpa sadar penjagaan telah mengendur dan mereka pun lengah. Mimpi di depan mata telah hancur berkeping-keping. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa berdiri di lutut dan menutup wajah.

Hermione, kau telah menjatuhkan kedua orangtuamu ke dalam kekecewaan yang sangat dalam.

Kelakuanmu

dan janin berumur 5 bulan di rahimmu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Past'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **-oOo-**

Hermione Granger berlari dan kini tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Kuku-kuku tangannya telah bercampur dengan lumpur ketika ia merayap dan menentang takdir. Air matanya meleleh dan menganak sungai di kedua pipinya, menetes-netes dari dagunya. Hermione memegang perutnya yang membuncit dan kemudian ia melawan takdir.

Tidak ada harapan bagi orang sepertinya tatkala orang-orang yang ia percaya telah berpaling dan mengusirnya dengan gerakan tangan yang kasar. Melontarkan kekecewaan dan amarah yang meledak-ledak dengan nada tinggi. Hermione memang tak mampu menahan air matanya, namun ia memutar tumit dan ikut berpaling. Ia membelakangi takdir dan berlari menuju masa depan yang tidak jelas.

Kemudian, sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah berkata bahwa Hermione telah mengkhianati kepercayaan dan persahabatan datang dengan solusi.

Kemudian, kedua orangtua yang telah berkata tentang kekecewaan menawarkan solusi.

" **Gugurkan bayi itu, Hermione."**

Karenanya, Hermione membelakangi takdir dan berlari menuju masa depan yang menyongsong di ujung jalan yang berkabut.

Tidak jelas.

Tidak jelas.

Samar.

Hermione melarikan diri ke tempat yang dimana tak seorangpun mengenalnya.

Di suatu lembah antah berantah di Belarusia. Dipenuhi oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk salju. Seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun berdiri di antara pepohonan. Bertaruh dengan takdir dan membentuk nasibnya sendiri. Demi anak yang tengah dikandungnya.

Demi kehidupan baru yang telah terbentuk di dalam dirinya.

Hermione yang hatinya sangat baik dan penyayang tentunya tidak akan tega membunuh kehidupan baru itu.

Biarpun sejak awal ia sendiri sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

 **_bersambung_**


	2. Of the forgotten promise

Mungkinkah...saat itu bisa dikenang sebagai saju yang turun di musim gugur?

Dinginnya merambat bersama daun-daun jingga yang berjatuhan.

Pria itu telah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab.

Dan mereka berdua telah menukar janji untuk memberi tahu keluarga masing-masing.

Pemikiran yang polos dan murni.

Mengira bahwa karena perang telah selesai, maka keadaan akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, pertentangan itu ada.

Dan perbedaan itupun sangat jelas keberadaannya.

Apakah seorang anak melupakan hal terpenting dari permasalahan yang mereka bawa ke hadapan kedua orangtua mereka?

Mereka berdua berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja karena mereka punya solusi.

Akan tetapi,

pernahkah sekali saja terpikir oleh mereka

perasaan seorang ayah dan ibu yang telah membesarkan seorang anak selama belasan tahun lamanya?

Hanya dengan satu kalimat saja,

air mata orangtua tergenang di pelupuk mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **29 Juni 1999**

* * *

Hermione memeluk badan. Temperatur di dini hari, apalagi di musim gugur, memang tak bisa dianggap sepele. Dengan jari-jari pucat dan gemetar ia menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya, mendaraskan mantra penghangat ke seluruh tubuh. Ketika rasa dingin itu telah pergi, Hermione menghela nafas lega. Namun, gugup dan tegang kembali menyapa ketika ia menyadari tujuan ia berada di tempat itu. Di antara pepohonanan yang tertutup kabut, mengintip ke arah gerbang bercat hitam tak jauh beberapa meter dari posisinya. Penuh antisipasi.

Malfoy sudah berjanji akan memberitahunya, akan menemuinya di gerbang manor apapun hasil dari keputusan orangtuanya. Apapun hasilnya, Malfoy tetap akan datang dan membicarakan tindakan selanjutnya dengannya. Hermione mempercayainya—bertahun-tahun sebelumnya ia tidak akan melakukan ini, namun setelah perang, sikap Draco Malfoy sudah menjadi agak lebih baik. Dan sebagai seorang rekan yang berkerja sama selama 1 tahun sebagai ketua murid, Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Malfoy bisa memegang kata-katanya. Bahkan Malfoy memberinya batu azure yang bisa menuntunnya ke manor Malfoy tanpa terdeteksi—karena telah diisi oleh aura familiar Malfoy.

Dan pemuda itu sudah berjanji.

Sudah berjanji.

Akan tetapi, matahari telah terbit dan hari telah pagi dan menjadi terang. Kabut di hutan memang belum menghilang namun Hermione Granger dengan wajah penuh ketakutan telah melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Menginjak daun-daun dan ranting di tanah. Mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam terali. Pandangannya terpaku pada pintu manor yang masih tertutup rapat.

Peluh telah membasahi wajah. Bibir pucat bergerak-gerak, bergumam, "Malfoy, kau sudah berjanji padaku...Malfoy, kau sudah berjanji...kau harus menepatinya..."

Mungkin keinginan di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam telah didengar langit ketika pintu itu akhirnya dibuka. Hermione seharusnya bersembunyi, namun kakinya terpaku di tempat. Air mukanya menunjukkan harapan.

Draco Malfoy terlihat di depan pintu manornya yang terbuka lebar. Merenggangkan badan sambil menikmati pemandangan taman dengan wajah segar.

"Malfoy," bisik Hermione, terkesan mendesak karena entah kenapa pemuda itu tidak bergegas melangkah ke gerbang.

Hermione tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri menatap pemuda albino itu, namun akhirnya muka Malfoy terarah padanya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengulur waktu—memiringkan kepala seperti sedang kebingungan. Lantas pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, di tengah jalan tampak terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan gerbang, ia langsung mempercepat langkah. Buru-buru membuka gerbang.

Kesuraman di wajah Hermione sedikit menghilang.

"Granger!?" seru pemuda itu kaget, bingung bercampur penasaran, bertanya, " **apa yang kau lakukan di sini**?"

Gerakan di wajah sang gadis lantas membeku.

 _ **...Eh?**_

 **xxx**

 _Tentu saja._

Dengan perasaan pahit suara-suara di dalam pikiran gadis itu saling tumpah tindih.

 _Tentu saja akan begini jadinya. Betapa bodohnya. Betapa tololnya._

 _Hermione, sejak kapan kau menjadi berotak sempit?_

 _Mempercayai seorang Malfoy? Hah! Jangan bercanda!_

 _Tentu saja hasilnya akan jadi seperti ini!_

 **MALFOY SUDAH MENIPUNYA!**

 **MEMBUANGNYA!**

"Granger, kau dengar aku? Hey," panggil pemuda itu, menundukkan kepala untuk menyejajarkan wajah yang sekilas tampak cemas.

Melototi tanah, Hermione tak mampu menahan senyum mengejek yang ia tujukan pada kebodohannya sendiri. Mengutuk Malfoy yang dengan mudahnya melupakan janjinya. Semuanya sudah menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Granger?"

Dan suara pemuda itu telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memuakkan.

"Kenapa..kenapa kau melupakannya, Malfoy? Padahal kau sudah berjanji...kau sudah berjanji..." ucapnya rendah.

Draco mengerutkan alis. Semakin tidak mengerti dan bingung. "Janji? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa aku sudah membuat janji padamu?"

"Datang ke sini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahanku," gumam gadis itu, tampak pucat dan dari wajahnya bisa terlihat bahwa ia berada di bawah tekanan dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Draco menjulurkan tangan, ingin menyentuh bahunya namun tak jadi. Salah tingkah ia memegang lehernya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya, entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya tanpa dijawab. Iris hazel yang dipenuhi oleh rasa frustasi bergulir ke arahnya.

"Kau...berjanji padaku..."

"Janji?" Dan tanpa sengaja, tatapannya teralih ke arah perut gadis itu. Lantas Draco terkesiap. "Ka—kau hamil!?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hermione menggeretakkan giginya. Sontak ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya menyentak seperti ular saat mencengkeram kerah baju laki-laki itu, memaksanya untuk lebih dekat. Iris hazel sang gadis menyalang berang.

"Benar!" raungnya, "dan ini adalah anakmu! Beraninya kau melupakannya! Kau berjanji akan bertanggung jawab, Malfoy! Kau sudah berjanji!"

Nafasnya tercekat. Draco melihat Hermione seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Dengan cepat, berkata pelan, "Aku tidak tahu...aku tidak ingat..."

Waktu itu, Hermione melihat betul kesungguhan di mata pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat kebingungannya. Bisa melihat gejolak dan usaha keras pemuda itu untuk coba mengingat apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Lantas cengkeramannya terlepas dan tangannya terjatuh lemah. Ia terduduk lemas. Menyadari sesuatu yang sejak dulu akan selalu ada.

 _ **Tentu saja.**_

 _ **Tentu saja jadi seperti ini.**_

 _ **Mereka berdua sangat naif.**_

 _ **Apakah mereka berpikir bahwa seorang Malfoy, keluarga kuno yang hanya melahirkan penyihir darah murni, akan dibiarkan menikahi seorang muggleborn?**_

Hermione seolah kehabisan tenaga. Memegang kepala dan tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa lagi. Kenyataan yang baru saja terpikir itu benar-benar terasa seperti hantaman meteor terhadap rencana yang sudah mereka susun.

Lalu kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tampaknya sikap putus asa Hermione berdampak pada Draco yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras, mencoba menggali ingatan yang sebenarnya, sebagaimanapun kuatnya ia mencoba, akan sangat sulit ditemukan lagi. Lantas ia menyerah, memandang gadis Granger itu dengan rasa bersalah aneh di hatinya.

"Hei, Granger," ucap Draco pelan, satu tangannya terjulur ke bahu, namun ia berubah pikiran. Dengan canggung ia mengalihkan tangan ke lehernya sendiri. Mengedarkan pandangan seperti orang salah tingkah. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat...apa yang sudah terjadi..di antara kita. Dan kurasa sebaiknya, dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Saat ini aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku akan mencari tahu. Sampai saat itu tiba, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu."

 **Pulang?**

Dan ekspresi Hermione berubah seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

Manik kelabu Malfoy melebar, mengenali ekspresi itu sejak dulu—saat mereka masih di Hogwarts belum lama ini. Apa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Draco melarikan matanya, mengamati keadaan Granger dari kaki sampai kepala. Benar-benar tidak seperti Hermione Granger yang ia kenal. Jangan-jangan dia...

Alis albino mengernyit.

"Apa kau..." Ucapannya terhenti. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa keberadaan gadis itu di sini bukanlah untuk menyampaikan kabar baik—dan Draco sendiri tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk memberitahukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada Hermione Granger? Draco menelan ludah. Memilih ucapannya dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau punya tempat untuk tinggal?"

Hermione meliriknya sekilas, lama kemudian baru ia menggeleng lelah. Respon kecil itu sedikit membuat Draco lega.

"Tunggu sebentar." Draco merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Dengan sembarangan memetik daun dari ranting terdekat. Ia merapalkan mantra non-verbal, tampaknya mantra transfigurasi karena daun itu berubah menjadi potongan kertas persegi panjang. Ia mendekatkan kertas itu ke bibirnya, dengan nada tegas berkata,

"Aku pemilik tempat ini. Biarkan gadis ini masuk dan tinggal di dalamnya. Kalian semua harus menjaga dan melayaninya."

Ia lalu meniupnya. Sinar kebiruan di kepingan-kepingan cahaya kecil berpendar saat terhembus dan jatuh ke atas kertas. Draco langsung menyerahkan kertas itu ke tangan Hermione. Mencoba memberi semangat dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Tempat itu adalah rumah pribadi yang kubeli secara diam-diam. Aku sebenarnya menggunakannya sebagai tempat kerja dan gudang untuk menyimpan seluruh alat dan bahan untuk membuat ramuan serta mengumpulkan buku-buku tertentu. Aku akan lebih mudah menghubungimu kalau kau berada di sana." Pemuda albino itu menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan erat. "Granger, aku mungkin melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya. Aku pasti akan memberimu kabar. Secepatnya."

Hermione menundukkan wajahnya. Mengangguk pelan sembari menahan air matanya.

"Pikirkan nama tempat yang ada di kertas itu dan ber-apparate."

"...Aku tahu. Terima kasih. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ah," ucap Draco, mengernyitkan alis. Hermione melangkah pergi, memunggunginya.

"Granger." Kemudian, pemuda berambut perak itu memanggil namanya. Hermione tidak membalikkan badan, menolehkan wajah sedikit dari balik bahunya. Sorot mata Draco penuh sesal dan rasa bersalah saat ia berkata, "Kau marah padaku, aku mengerti itu. Aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting hingga hal itu membuatmu tersakiti. Aku... aku minta maaf."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia minta maaf.

Dan sebagaimana ia menanggapi maaf yang sebelumnya, Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam, lalu berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri sendirian di antara kabut, memandang punggungnya hingga tampak jauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

 **xxx**

Jika Hermione tetap tinggal... dan untuk beberapa detik saja melirik ke manor yang tampak dari balik bahu Malfoy,

mungkin dia akan menyadari bayangan Lucius Malfoy yang terlihat di salah satu jendela manor.

Mengetahui dan mengamati.

 **xxx**

Dan setelah itu,

kabar yang ditunggu tidak pernah datang.

Draco Malfoy tak pernah menghubunginya.

6 hari berada di rumah persembunyian itu, Hermione memutuskan untuk bergerak. Memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Keringat dingin memenuhi telapak tangannya, namun gadis itu tetap menggenggam erat permata azure yang pernah diberikan Malfoy padanya. Senja yang berlatarkan langit jingga, Hermione ber-apparate ke manor Malfoy.

Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya. Di saat yang bersamaan ia melihat orang yang ia cari tengah berdiri memandang di kejauhan dengan tangan di belakang. Berjalan-jalan di halamannya yang luas. Hermione mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya.

Kenapa Malfoy tidak memberinya kabar dan malah menikmati waktu senggangnya padahal sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu!?

Saking gusarnya, Hermione menabrakkan diri ke pagar. Suara besi dari arah gerbang menyadarkan Draco tentang kedatangan seseorang di luar sana. Pemuda itu menoleh. Memiringkan kepalanya—seperti yang dulu ia lakukan, dan Hermione bersumpah bahwa perasaan de javu itu seolah menelannya hidup-hidup.

Kemudian Draco Malfoy mendekat. Perlahan Hermione pun bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di mata pemuda itu. Lantas wajah sang gadis memucat. Bibir bergetar.

 _ **Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak!**_

" **Ah** ," pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis—Hermione lantas tersentak, karena Malfoy biarpun telah berubah, namun 'senyum sopan' bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan. Kemudian laki-laki itu bertanya, " **apa aku mengenalmu?"**

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan tamparan telak di wajah.

Hermione mendadak lemas.

 **xxx**

* * *

Semua hal terjadi karena suatu alasan.

Hermione berpikir mungkin inilah takdir yang harus dijalani oleh Draco Malofy.

Keadaannya semakin parah daripada pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Mungkin inilah apa yang harus mereka jalani.

Ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuat suatu jalan yang baru, kehidupan yang baru, semua itu telah berakhir menjadi abu.

Hermione harus berpaling dan mencari jalan lain.

Berlari meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang telah menempuh jalan lain.

Hermione pun terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Di persimpangan itu,

meninggalkan Draco Malfoy dan kekecewaan yang terbentuk di dalam hati orangtua serta para sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

* * *

 **xxx**

" **Hei! Kau siapa? Apa kau butuh bantuan! ?"**

Suara itu memanggil-manggil dan berseru. Hermione memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengeraskan hati. Ia tidak menoleh. Ataupun menanggapi panggilan itu. Bagi Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger kini telah menjadi orang asing—dan laki-laki itu pun, yang bersikap ramah padanya, bukanlah Malfoy yang ia kenal. Mereka telah menjadi orang asing.

Takdir mengombang-ambing tubuh Hermione di tengah lautan kehidupan.

Sekarang bisa dikatakan bahwa Malfoy sudah diseret oleh nyanyian siren dan Hermione sudah terlambat untuk menolongnya. Tapi, keadaannya sangat fatal. Apakah separah itu penolakan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy hingga mereka mengambil seluruh ingatan Malfoy tentangnya?

Dengan kasar Hermione menyeka air mata dengan lengannya.

Ketika lengan itu diturunkan, maka sorot matanya telah berubah tajam dan penuh kekuatan.

Ini adalah peperangan melawan takdir.

Draco Malfoy tanpa disadari telah jauh tersesat dan tak tahu arah.

Sekarang di jalan nasib ini,

Hermione berjuang sendirian.

Dan ketika pohon-pohon mulai menjatuhkan dedaunan berwarna senja di bulan July 1999, Hermione Granger telah menghapus jejak dan hidup dengan identitas lain. Menyamarkan umur dan penampilan. Di suatu negara yang dipenuhi salju, untuk pertama kalinya terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan warna rambut dan mata dengan warna gelap yang tidak menarik perhatian. Mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar dan menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat misterius dan pendiam.

Sepasang permata hitam bergulir naik. Sorot matanya seperti ikan mati, memandang dari balik helaian rambut berwarna hitam.

" **Somehow...it feels lonely,"** bisiknya, **"isn't it?"**

Bagaikan saju yang turun di musim gugur,

dinginnya merambat bersama daun-daun jingga yang berjatuhan.

_ **bersambung** _

Alhamdulillah, chap 2 berhasil diluncurkan,, =w="

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update fic ini (serta dua fic lainnya). Selain karena faktor sibuk, saya juga mengalami kendala dengan tak mampunya saya mengeluarkan ciri khas saya (?) dalam gaya penulisan cerita. Mungkin karena saya ingin mencoba hal-hal baru hingga saya over-analisis terhadap beberapa isi fics dan membuat saya lupa dengan cara memasukkan 'perasaan' ke dalam plot.

Yah, seperti itulah, semua orang tumbuh dan berkembang. Akan tetapi, biarpun begitu kita tidak bisa melepaskan hal yang sangat penting bagi diri kita. Tetap genggam erat dan jangan biarkan hal berharga itu hanyut bersama perubahan.

=w="

terima kasih banyak pada amazing reviewers yang tetap membuat saya bersemangat dan

thanks for reading!

 **Rozen91**


	3. Kind Shelter

Hujan deras di bulan September membawa daun-daun kering berkumpul di sungai di bawah lembah. Batu-batu terjal berwarna hitam itu kini mengkilap setelah sekian lama ditutupi debu tanah. Air mengalir dari puncak pepohonan, membersihkan batang berwarna coklat gelap.

Suara tetesan hujan yang menimpa semak-semak masuk melalui ventilasi.

Di ambang jendela, Hermione menyandarkan kepala di lengannya dan terlelap.

Terkadang masa lalu itu datang dalam sekelebat mimpi di dalam tidurnya.

Mengingat tentang bau aromatik khas yang tercium saat ia memasuki rumah bercat lembayung yang terletak di atas tebing. Malfoy memilih menempatkan rumah pribadinya di dataran tinggi di tengah hutan—hampir sama seperti manor Malfoy. Keberadaan peri rumah membuatnya agak merindukan Hogwarts. Kalau tidak salah, di rumah yang terisolasi dari kehidupan manusia itu, Hermione mengisi waktu dengan berbicara pada peri rumah atau menyiksa diri sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Mungkin sebenarnya ia masih bisa menunggu lebih lama dari 6 hari. Kalau bukan karena bayangan misterius yang sekilas terlihat di kaca jendela, mungkin Hermione masih akan tetap menunggu Malfoy di sana. Sayang sekali, Hermione mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Tiba-tiba merasa tertekan dan terancam. Merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang mengintai dan...mencoba memasuki kediaman itu.

Rumah itu adalah properti pribadi Malfoy. Terisolasi agar bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Tidak mungkin rumah itu tidak dilindungi dengan beberapa mantra untuk mengusir muggle atau gangguan tak penting lainnya. Namun, suara-suara halus yang membangunkannya di tengah malam membuatnya yakin bahwa seseorang memang hendak memaksa masuk. Hermione berpikir mungkin dia terlalu paranoid, tapi Felly, si peri rumah, sudah mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Berkata bahwa ia merasakan keberadaan manusia sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Felly ingin memberitahunya lebih cepat jika sudah melihat orangnya—mungkin Malfoy yang menyuruhnya untuk seperti itu, karena benar-benar gaya Malfoy untuk berlandaskan pada bukti, bukan pada kecurigaan semata. Namun, Felly berkata bahwa manusia itu hampir tidak bisa dilacak dan ia merasakan firasat buruk. Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada Hermione biarpun belum melihat manusia itu.

Hermione sedikit banyak bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

Seseorang ingin melenyapkannya.

Mungkin Lucius atau Narcissa Malfoy. Atau kedua-duanya.

Hermione sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Berbekal kemampuan peri rumah yang tidak diikat oleh sihir anti-apparate, Hermione melakukan Apparate Bersisian dari dalam rumah menuju ke luar gerbang Manor Malfoy.

Dia kehabisan waktu.

Saat itu Hermione hanya mengambil keputusan pertama. Keputusan tercepat dan termudah.

Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya waktu itu ia hanya melarikan diri.

Hermione hanya bisa melarikan diri.

Dari keluarganya.

Dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dari Draco Malfoy.

Dari semua orang, Hermione melarikan diri—menganggap sedang melawan nasib, padahal bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Tidak pernah begitu. Semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan.

Sebenarnya, seperti inilah nasib Hermione.

Takdir untuk menyendiri dan melarikan diri.

Di ambang jendela, menyandarkan kepala di lengan, Hermione terbangun dari tidur yang singkat.

Hujan deras telah tergantikan oleh gerimis yang jatuh di rerumputan basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

" _Halo, nak."_ Wanita tua itu tersenyum, " _apa yang kau butuhkan?"_

" _Aku butuh sayuran hijau...daun itu."_ Hermione menunjuk tumpukan daun yang diikat rapi di samping sekeranjang wortel. Wanita tua itu menatapnya sejenak, masih tersenyum saat kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengambil kerta untuk membungkus sayuran itu.

" _Apa kau wanita muda yang tinggal di gunung?"_

Sorot mata Hermione berubah, namun ekspresinya tidak goyah. _"Benar. Apa aku sudah menjadi selebriti di desa ini?"_ ucapnya main-main. Wanita tua itu tertawa.

" _Sergei melihatmu saat ia mencari kayu bakar di gunung beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa pria baik itu khawatir karena wanita hamil berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. Kau tahu, nak, aku mencemaskan jantung tuanya saat ia berpikir sudah melihat hantu,"_ jelasnya sembari menyodorkan bungkusan sayur pada Hermione yang telah menyiapkan koin dengan lambang mata uang Belarusia.

" _Semoga sekarang dia tahu bahwa penglihatannya masih sebaik anak muda."_

Wanita tua itu tertawa lagi. Sorot matanya hangat dan Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ingin membalas kebaikan yang tampak di wajah wanita itu.

" _Nak, namaku Natalia Elber. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan senang jika kau bisa datang padaku," ucapnya tulus._

" _Ah."_ Hermione diam sesaat. "Aku... _aku...Hermi..."_

" _Hermi?"_

" _Maaf, maksudku_ ," Hermione mengulas senyum samar. " **Гартэнзія** _. Namaku_

 **Гартэнзія** _(Hartenzija), spadarynja Elber."_

" _Oh, Hartenzija."_ Hermione tampak sedikit senang saat Mrs. Elber tidak mempertanyakan kurangnya marga di nama itu. Mrs. Elber mendekat, " _Kau bisa memanggilku Natalia."_

" _Baiklah, Natalia. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."_

" _Oh, hati-hati di jalan, oke?"_

Hermione hanya mengangguk, melambaikan tangan lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

Oh, sungguh wanita muda yang eksentrik. Seorang pendatang dan tinggal jauh dari pemukiman penduduk? Yaah, dia bukan orang pertama yang melakukannya. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang sudah bosan dengan kehidupan perkotaan datang ke desa dan mencari ketenangan di sini. Natalia hanya cemas jika Hartenzija yang sedang hamil harus melakukan semuanya sendirian. Dimana suaminya? Tentu saja dia tidak bertanya. Natalia selalu percaya bahwa setiap orang punya rahasia masing-masing. Misalnya, seperti dirinya, yang ditinggal mati oleh suami tercinta saat tengah mengandung anak ketiganya.

Musim gugur sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Beberapa pohon jenis tertentu telah habis daunnya, kini tertinggal ranting kurus dan dahan-dahan yang dihinggapi oleh burung gagak. Hujan yang turun di suatu hari nanti mungkin tidak akan membawa air, melainkan kristal-kristal salju.

Natalia berharap agar musim dingin Hartenzija yang misterius tidak begitu membeku hingga menusuk hati.

 **xxx**

" _Ah, Hartenzija."_

" _Selamat sore, Natalia."_

Wanita hamil itu datang lagi setelah satu minggu. Membeli sayuran yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Terkadang Hermione melihat Natalia melempar lirikan hangat ke arah perutnya yang membuncit.

" _Kau wanita yang kuat, Hartenzija. Apa kau berniat membawa semua ini sendirian?"_

" _Itu...ehm, ya."_ Tidak mungkin Hermione bilang bahwa dia akan menggunakan sihir.

" _Kau tahu, aku akan menutup toko sekarang dan membawa sayuran ini denganmu."_ Hermione hendak menolak, namun Natalia memotongnya, " _Biarkan aku membantumu, sayang_."Sorot matanya begitu tulus dan Hermione menjadi sangat tidak tega. Perasaan aneh seakan menyerang, menyadari betapa gestur Natalia selalu mengingatkannya pada ibunya sendiri.

" _Baiklah_." Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum kalah. " _Terima kasih, Natalia."_

Hermione bisa saja memberikan alasan dan menghentikan Natalia sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Rumah kecil Hermione yang ditempeli oleh mantra pelindung, yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon cypress dengan daun-daun coklatnya yang telah jatuh menyelimuti tanah. Walaupun tinggal di lembah, namun letaknya sebenarnya agak jauh dan ada tanjakan yang harus didaki. Hermione (yang biasanya ber-apparate saat tidak ada yang melihat) mengkhawatirkan Natalia yang sudah tua. Namun, wanita tua ramah itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa jarak dan tanjakan bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit dan asing. Orang-orang desa adalah para petualang, katanya.

Hermione membiarkannya. Membiarkan Natalia mengetahui jalan ke rumahnya dan memasukinya. Serta berkata bahwa ia boleh berkunjung jika dia mau.

Di dalam sosoknya yang jauh, ketika wanita itu sedikit membalikkan badan dan melambai kecil dengan ekspresi ramah dan hangat, Hermione tertegun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melakukan kontak dengan manusia lainnya. Ia telah mengisolasi diri di dalam kesendirian untuk menghukum diri sendiri.

Dengan gerakan kaku ia mengangkat tangan dan balas melambai.

Kala itu, ketika melihat punggung yang semakin jauh,

Hermione teringat akan keluarga dan sahabat yang sangat dekat di hati.

Kebaikan Natalia terasa seperti kebaikan ibunya.

Kehangatannya menyentuh hati.

Mengingatkan akan **rumah** yang diisi oleh kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya.

 **xxx**

Dan bersama hari-hari yang berlanjut, warna musim gugur perlahan berubah. Tergantikan oleh warna putih yang terhampar jauh di depan mata. Biarpun ingatan masa lalu itu terus menghantui, namun perubahan akan terus ada. Natalia Elber yang menyelimutinya dengan perasaan seorang ibu dan sahabat terasa seperti bunga api di tengah-tengah badai.

Akan tetapi, Natalia adalah teman di dalam cahaya.

Dan Hermione di satu sisi bulan yang tak pernah terlihat,

bersama rahasia masa lalu, kesalahan, serta hukumannya, masih sendirian seperti sebelumnya.

Sampai kemudian hari yang ditunggu tiba, Hermione akan menunggu.

Sembari membelai perutnya, yang janin di dalamnya sebentar lagi akan berumur 9 bulan.

Hermione masih menunggu.

 **xxx**

 **21 November 1999**

* * *

 **Apakah aku bisa mencintaimu?**

* * *

Kedua tangan yang memegang buntalan kain lembut yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil seorang bayi. Hermione menatap dari bulu-bulu mata sehitam arang.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapapun."

Bayi dengan warna rambt seputih salju.

Dengan kulit yang sama putihnya.

 _ **Seperti pria itu.**_

"Sekarang aku hanya punya dirimu. Kau juga hanya punya diriku."

Di bulan November yang menghantarkan dingin.

Es yang merambat di kaca jendela.

Banyak perasaan yang mewarnai sepasang iris hitam 'Hartenzija'.

"Aku akan memberimu nama 'Orpheus'," ucapnya. "Berasal dari kata **ορφνη** (orphne) yang berarti 'kegelapan malam'."

Ah, salju berjatuhan di malam ketika hewan-hewan berhenti bersuara. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya angin menggedor-gedor jendela. Sorot mata Hermione Granger terasa sangat menyayat hati.

" **Kau lahir di waktu yang tidak menjamin kebahagian. Aku berada di dalam kegelapan. Dan, Orpheus, karena diriku, kaupun juga harus berada di dalamnya."**

Terkadang ia menyadari bahwa ada dingin yang mencekam hatinya. Kebaikan Natalia padanya kadang kala membuatnya melupakan kesalahan dan hukumannya. Dari dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, Hermione merasa sudah sepatutnya untuk tidak pernah merasa bahagia lagi. Dan anak ini, seorang bayi polos yang baru saja dilahirkan, harus ikut terbelenggu oleh kesalahan dan hukumannya.

Maka Hermione mendekapnya erat, berbisik,

" **Aku hanya punya dirimu, kau hanya punya diriku. Mungkin sampai selamanya akan terus seperti itu."**

" _Hartenzija."_ Suara di dekat pintu menarik perhatiannya. Natalia yang tengah mengelap tangannya tersenyum hangat. Ada letih yang terlihat, namun sinar-sinar kebahagiaan lebih nampak. Tentu saja, itu semua karena ia baru saja membantu kelahiran bayi yang tengah digendong Hartenzija yang misterius. _"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat,"_ katanya menasehati. Ia melirik bayi berpipi merah di gendongannya. Dengan lembut ia mengambilnya dari sang ibu, berniat meletakkannya di keranjang bayi. _"Apa kau sudah memberinya nama?"_

'Hartenzija' mengangguk kecil. " _Namanya Orpheus."_

" _Orpheus? Ah, aku pernah membacanya. Mitos Yunani. Seorang pujangga dan pemusik. Semoga Orpheus memiliki bakat yang setara dengan Orpheus dalam mitos."_

Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 _Orpheus, Orpheus,_

 _hanya kau dan aku_

 _di dalam kegelapan malam._

* * *

 _ **Apakah aku bisa mencintaimu?**_

* * *

 **_bersambung_**

 **Alhamdulillah,** chap ini berhasil mendarat dengan aman sentosa,,, hhaha,, oke, **guest** , aamiin,, lagi berusaha juga nih,, =w=" fufufu~

 ***** _Hartenzija_ = Hortensia

 **"Mungkin Lucius atau Narcissa Malfoy. Atau kedua-duanya."**

Kalimat ini mengingatkan saya tentang karya **Akiyoshi Rikako** dengan judul **Girls in the dark**. =w=,, pas nulis kalimat itu, langsung kepikir 'ah, kalau gak salah, ini mirip dengan kalimat yang ada di novel ntu',, kayaknya mirip deh,, belum dicek sih, tapi rasanya mirip karena kalimat itu ada di adegan penting, jadinya membekas di ingatan gitu,, hahaha,,, *apaan sih, thor,, gaje amat*

Yosh! sankyu for reading!

 **=w="**


	4. To keep him in the dark

_Anakku, Orpheus..._

 _Kegelapan ini adalah dunia kita berdua_ _._

 _Tapi kau begitu putih seperti kemilau cahaya yang memberikan harapan._

 _Sepasang permata abu-abu yang penuh keluguan dan binar-binar yang menarik rasa sayang di dari dalam hati yang telah membeku. Warna perak yang mewarnai helai-helai rambut ditiup angin yang masuk_ _melalui_ _jendela yang terbuka._ _Kulit alabaster yang mengingatkanku tentang siapa ayahmu. Salah seorang selain diriku yang bertanggung jawab atas lahirnya dirimu ke dunia ini. Seseorang yang seharusnya memikul semua tanggung jawab. Semua kesalahan. Dan semua hukuman._

 _Oleh karena itu, di umur ketika kau belum mengetahui apa-apa, kukeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mendaraskan mantra yang dulu kulakukan pada diriku sendiri. Lalu warna putih itu berubah menjadi sehitam arang. Seperti genangan tinta yang membenamkan secarik kertas putih ke dasarnya._

 _Anakku, Orpheus..._

 _tidak ada cahaya di dalam kegelapan malam._

 _Walaupun begitu, kau tetap berlari dan menyukai semua warna yang sama seperti salju yang turun di hari kelahiranmu._

 _Sementara aku terus menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tidak pergi terlalu jauh._

 _Agar kau tidak meninggalkan kegelapan ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o** **Oo-**

 **23 Februari 2003**

* * *

" _ **Babulia!"**_ pekik Orpheus kegirangan. _"Aku sudah menunggumu! Lihat, aku menyusun_ _balok-_ _balokku menjadi sebuah istana! Sekarang babulia bisa tinggal di sini!"_

Tangan berkerut Natalia mengelus kepala Orpheus yang kemudian menggenggam dan menariknya untuk mendekat. _"Terima kasih, Orpheus. Sangat indah. Apa kau membangunnya untukku?"_

" _Ya!"_ ucapnya mantap, membusungkan dada dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan. " _Babulia sekarang bisa tinggal bersama kami. Jadi, kita berdua bisa bermain sampai kapanpun sampai puas,"_ lanjutnya, menyengir. Natalia hanya tersenyum maklum seraya menepuk-nepuk sayang bahu Orpheus.

" _Kau anak baik, Orpheus,"_ katanya, " _Kau pasti lelah setelah membangunnya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang?"_ Tersenyum Natalia memperlihat satu tangan yang sejak tadi ia taruh di punggung, memperlihatkan tas biru yang berisi beberapa kotak makanan. Manik hitam Orpheus lantas berbinar-binar saat ia cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepala.

" _Ayo!"_

Cklek. Pintu terbuka.

" _Aku pulang."_

" _Mama!"_

Dengan riang Orpheus berlari menyambut ibunya di depan pintu, meloncat-loncat seraya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Jelas minta digendong. Hermione menurunkan beberapa tas dan kantung yang ia pegang ke lantai, kemudian mengangkat Orpheus ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Natalia."_ Hermione mengangguk. Natalia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

" _Selamat datang. Kau pasti lelah, Hartenzija. Aku akan siapkan makanan sekarang."_

" _Terima kasih, Natalia."_

Orpheus menatap ibunya, lalu mengalihkan mata ke arah wanita tua yang tengah berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia berkata dengan nada riang, " _Terima kasih, Natalia!"_

Hermione melirik balita yang ia peluk di pinggangnya.

Natalia sekilas tampak terkejut, namun ia tertawa. _"Sama-sama, Hartenzija, Orphe."_

Dengan sorot mata kalemnya, Hermione berbicara pada Orpheus. _"Panggil nenekmu 'babulia'. Kau bukan temannya, jadi tidak boleh memanggil dengan nama. Itu tidak sopan. Mengerti?"_

" _Oh!"_ seru Orpheus, melirik Natalia khawatir, _"maafkan aku, babulia. Aku tidak tahu."_

" _Aku mengerti situasinya, Orphe."_ Iris hijau hangat Natalia berkerling, _"Kau hanya mengikuti ucapan ibumu."_

Orphe lantas memekik kencang dengan semangat seraya memeluk leher Hermione dan membenamkan wajah di bahunya. Sang ibu yang wajahnya tampak selalu melankolis hanya menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya, berjalan ke arah meja makan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap maninan balok Orpheus tersusun tinggi dan luas seperti benteng.

" _Apa itu?"_

Orphe tersenyum cerah. " _Itu, mama, adalah istana untuk babulia!"_

" _Oh,"_ tanggap Hermione seadanya.

" _Jadi, babulia tidak perlu pergi saat sore. Dia sekarang bisa tinggal di sini bersama kita!"_

Iris hitam menatap dalam. " _Kau tahu itu tidak bisa, Orpheus. Aku sudah pernah katakan bahwa ada orang yang membutuhkan Natalia di rumahnya."_

" _Um..."_ Alis Orpheus berkerut, terlihat bersalah. " _Maafkan aku, mama. Aku kesepian jika mama pergi dan saat babulia harus pulang ke rumahnya."_

Hermione hanya meliriknya." _Hm."_

Orpheus didudukkan di kursi yang agak lebih tinggi, sementara Hermione duduk di kepala meja. Natalia sangat senang tiap melihat apresiasi di wajah Orpheus terhadap makanan yang dihidangkan di atas meja.

" _Selamat makan_."

Dari ujung matanya, Hermione memandang Orpheus yang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Ada senyum yang terkulum di sudut bibirnya.

 **xxx**

Sebelum petang, Natalia sudah harus pulang mumpung hari masih terang. Hermione menyuruh Orphe tinggal di rumah saat ia mengantar Natalia sampai melewati sungai. Dan seperti biasa, saat ia kembali dan membuka pintu, Orphe selalu siap untuk berlari dan meloncat untuk memeluknya. Petang itu mereka habiskan di dalam rumah. Duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela besar yang memperlihatkan panorama di dataran rendah yang tampak kecil dan langit sore musim semi yang perlahan menggelap. Sambil duduk di pangkuan ibunya, Orpheus menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan selama ibunya pergi. Tertawa saat berkata bahwa ia tidak takut tidur sendirian lagi. Lalu sesi cerita akan berakhir saat langit sudah gelap dan lampu telah menyala. Mereka menutupnya dengan makan malam.

Kepala Orpheus menyembul dari arah pintu. Sebelumnya ia menaruh semua mainannya di keranjang seperti yang disuruh ibunya, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamar yang ada di depan kamar tidur. Orpheus kaget saat pintunya ternyata tidak ditutup. Ia langsung masuk tanpa bicara. Lantas mengedarkan pandangan saat melihat rak-rak tinggi di dinding dengan benda-benda persegi disusun di atas papannya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun rasa takjubnya tidak bersuara. Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sosok ibunya di dekat meja, tatapan terlekat erat pada benda di tangannya.

" _Mama, itu apa?"_

Iris hitam Hermione melebar. Ia langsung menoleh ke samping. Terdiam sejenak saat menatap Orpheus _. "_ _..._ _Ini buku."_

Orpheus mendekat dengan ekspresi penasaran, namun Hermione langsung menutup buku dan meletakkannya kembali ke rak.

" _Mama?"_ Orpheus menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. _"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"_

Hermione menatapnya sejenak. Sorot matanya tidak terbaca. Namun, akhirnya ia mengambil kembali buku yang ia taruh, membukanya dan memegangnya di depan muka Orphe. Iris kelam anak itu bergulir dari kiri ke kanan lalu berputar.

" _Oh!"_ Ia memegang kepalanya, merasa pusing. _"Aku tidak bisa mengerti."_

" _Benar,"_ kata ibunya singkat, meletakkan bukunya kembali.

Kedua alis Orpheus berkernyit. Tampak kecewa. _"Mama, aku ingin bisa mengerti buku itu."_

Orpheus selalu mengutarakan kesungguhannya. Namun, saat itu Hermione Granger hanya duduk di kursinya sembari membelai pucak kepala balita itu. Sama sekali tidak merespon. Kalau saja Orpheus agak lebih dewasa, dia mungkin bisa melihat betapa kesedihan itu samar mewarnai iris hitam ibunya. Hermione sangat mencintai buku. Dan apakah yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengajarkannya pada orang lain?

Sayangnya, Hermione tidak bisa mengajarkannya pada Orpheus.

" _Ikut aku,"_ ajak wanita itu, bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Serta merta perhatian Orpheus teralih. Berlari dan meloncat-loncat saat sampai di samping ibunya.

" _Apa!? Apa!? Mama membawa hadiah untukku!?"_

" _Hm."_

Ada sebuah kotak besar besar yang di taruh di samping lemari. Orpheus tidak pernah menyentuhnya karena tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada kotak di situ. Oh, pantas saja! Ternyata ditaruh di sana! Alis Orpheus terangkat tinggi. Ia kira kotak yang dibawa mamanya menghilang entah kemana.

Srk! Srk!

Terdengar suara berisik dari dalamnya. Orpheus bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya saat Hermione berjongkok untuk membukanya. Lalu, ia menggendong keluar sesuatu dari dalam kotak.

" _Meooowr!"_

Waktu itu, saat Hermione memandang ekspresi Orphe, ketika ia membalikkan badan dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di tangannya,

untuk sekejap saja tampak seolah sihir itu telah sirna dari matanya.

Ada warna abu-abu yang berputar seperti genangan air di pupil berwarna hitam.

Sontak Hermione mematung.

Kucing berwarna putih menggeliat, sementara Orpheus terlalu senang untuk menyusun kata dan berbicara selayaknya manusia normal. Ia berteriak kencang dan tak mampu menahan kakinya untuk tetap tinggal di lantai. _"Mama! Mama! Itu kucing! Kau membawakan teman untukku!"_

" _Ya...kau benar..."_ Keraguan itu benar-benar jelas. Wanita itu tampak ingin menarik kembali keputusannya. Namun, sayang rasanya karena Orpheus sudah terlanjur bahagia. Hermione lantas menjatuhkan tatapannya ketika ia menaruh kucing putih itu di lantai. _"Kau...suka warna putih. Selalu suka warna putih."_

Tanpa menunggu lagi Orpheus melipat kaki dan merunduk untuk membelai kucing itu.

" _Kau...harus memberinya nama."_

" _Um... nama apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Dia putih seperti salju! Apa aku menamainya 'salju' saja?"_

Hermione diam. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berkata, " **Snowhunt**. **"**

" _Snyov...hunt_ **?"**

" _Bukan._ **Snowhunt."**

" _Baiklah! Err... snyouv...snuv..hunt!"_

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan sorot matanya yang selalu menyimpan rahasia.

 **Snowhunt.**

Orpheus tidak tahu bahwa kata itu bukan bahasa Belarusia ataupun bahasa Rusia yang umum digunakan oleh Natalia maupun 'Hartenzija'. Itu adalah bahasa yang berasal dari tanah kelahiran Hermione Granger. Namun, Orpheus mengira bahwa dua kata itu merupakan bagian dari bahasa yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Tapi, tidak apa. Lebih baik memang kalau Orpheus tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Tidak perlu tahu apapun.

Tidak perlu tahu membaca.

Tidak perlu tahu menulis.

Hermione memahami bahwa ia telah membatasi pengetahuan Orpheus. Mengurungnya di dalam rumah, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya selama berhari-hari. Natalia datang menemani dan menyiapkan makanan Orpheus. Ketika Hermione pulang, ia mulai menyadari bahwa Orpheus akan tumbuh besar tanpa dirinya.

Dan mungkin saja, tanpa Hermione sadari, bisa-bisa Orpheus berjalan meninggalkan kegelapan.

Kemudian mengetahui kebenaran tentang ibunya, tentang ayahnya, tentang siapa keluarganya. Dan api yang telah padam selama bertahun-tahun akan kembali berkobar. Lalu cerita tentang kekecewaan dan rasa jijik itu akan kembali diperdengarkan.

Oleh karena itu, lebih baik membatasi kemampuannya untuk belajar.

Karena Orpheus tidak perlu tahu apapun.

Walaupun begitu, biarpun Orpheus memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya, Hermione tahu bahwa dia kesepian. Jika Orphe bisa membaca, mungkin buku bisa menghiburnya—tapi, keadaan tidak memperbolehkan hal itu. Karenanya, Hermione membeli seekor kucing berwarna putih dari toko hewan di Minsk. Seputih salju. Warna kesukaan Orpheus.

Ah, Orpheus, **snowhunt** berarti 'pencarian salju'. Wanita yang melahirkanmu memilih nama itu berdasarkan karaktermu. Kau selalu berlari ke sana kemari mencari warna putih dimanapun kau berada. Kau sangat suka salju walaupun ibumu berkata bahwa kau lahir di musim gugur di bulan September. Namun, anak-anak mungkin sangat peka dan bisa merasakan perasaan yang tampak di wajah seorang ibu. Saat itu, untuk menyenangkannya, kau berkata, _"Mama, sebenarnya aku lebih suka warna orange daripada putih, lebih suka daun cypress daripada salju."_

Namun, kau terus berlari mencari warna yang merupakan antonim dari warna mata dan rambutmu.

Tanganmu yang bebas terjulur, mencoba meraih warna salju.

Sementara tangan yang lain digenggam erat oleh ibumu.

Agar kau tidak meninggalkan kegelapan ini.

 **_bersambung_**

Alhamdulillah,, kita ketemu lagi di chap 4,, yosh,, di sini Scor masih berumur 4 tahun,,,

 ***babulia :** _grandma_

yosh! special thanks buat **srimelati0603** **(** sankyuu,, saya semangat nih) **,** **aindri961** (yooshaa!) **,** **DCherryBlue** (haha,, Score lagi sibuk casting di fic lain) **,** **Liuruna** (hohoho) **,** **kite** (entah kapan kembalinya =w=") **,** **aquadewi** (hmmmm v,v) **,** **Tenshi Kazenna** **(** ooh hahaha, fic Orphe memang hanya fokus pada beberapa potong adegan kehidupan Orphe di mansion Pansy. Alurnya aneh, 'kan? memang disengaja. ^^",, ),,makasih udah mampir di kotak review yaaaa =w=

Yosh! thanks for reading!

 **Rozen91**


	5. Hermione's Hope

_Kegelapan ini_ _ada untuk menghukumku._

 _Memberikankanku balasan atas semua kekecewaan dan pertentangan yang telah kusebabkan._

 _Sejak awal, aku tidak berniat melangkah pergi._

 _Sejak awal pintu keluar itu memang tidak ada._

 _Aku menangis dan tidak pantas berbahagia._

 _Sedikitpun aku tidak pantas merasakannya._

 _Kegelapan ini adalah hukumanku._

 _Terbelenggu oleh rantai masa lalu dan masa kini._

 _Inilah_ _adalah penebusan dosaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o** **Oo-**

" _Cepat kembali, mama! Aku akan jadi anak baik dan menunggumu di rumah! Bersama Snyovhunt!"_

Waktu itu adalah musim panas yang cukup terik. Dari kejauhan Hermione menoleh dan melihat Orpheus dari balik bahunya. Anak itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sementara Snowhunt menggeliat di dekat kakinya. Hermione hanya diam tanpa membalas seperti biasa. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyusuri jajaran pepohonan yang memenuhi lembah. Berwarna hijau dan membayanginya dengan rimbunan dedaunan segar berwarna hijau.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sekumpulan tanaman dengan bunga lonceng yang bergoyang dihembus angin. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Dan ber-apparate.

* * *

 **Minsk, 18 Mei 2004**

* * *

Minsk adalah kesempatan Hermione untuk mendapatkan penghasilan. Dengan pengetahuannya ia berhasil menjadi petugas di perpustakaan kota. Terkadang juga jika ingin ia beralih ke tugas sampingan sebagai _tourist guide_. Hal yang ia sukai dari Belarusia adalah masalah visa bagi pendatang asing dari barat yang menyebabkan sedikitnya turis barat yang berkunjung ke Minsk. Akan tetapi, Hermione tidak terlalu tahu menahu tentang urusan yang berhubungan dengan sihir di Belarusia. Sebisa mungkin ia berbaur dengan komunitas muggle, merubah penampilan hingga terlihat seperti orang lokal. Sangat jarang juga ia gunakan sihir agar tidak menarik perhatian siapapun.

Tentu saja. Karena Hartenzija hanyalah manusia biasa. Hartenzija tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali seorang anak yang tidak bisa membaca dan menulis. Hartenzija, bersama Hermione, akan terus terkekang oleh masa lalu dan masa kini. Oleh karena itu, ia menjadi wanita pendiam dan misterius. Tidak bisa didekati dan diikuti. Seorang wanita dengan tatapan seperti ikan mati. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak isi pikirannya. Hartenzija pun terlihat tidak menarik dan hilang dari perhatian orang-orang.

Akan tetapi, Minsk juga dipenuhi banyak orang yang berbeda-beda satu sama lain. Orang-orang yang memasuki perpustakaan beragam macamnya. Orang-orang yang melewatinya di jalanan besar pun juga tak kalah beragam. Tatapan tak goyah yang selalu memandang ke depan itu terkadang tak tahan untuk melirik. Melihat ke samping, ke kiri dan kanan. Mengedarkan pandnagan ke seluruh penjuru arah.

Dan yang manapun akan selalu membuat hatinya terasa hancur.

Sepasang keluarga lengkap yang berpiknik di dekat danau. Seorang gadis dengan headphone di telinganya, menenteng tas dan membaca buku sambil duduk di halte bis. Tawa anak-anak berseragam yang menyeberangi jalan. Semua itu...semua itu bisa menjadi masa depan Hermione Granger.

Kalau saja seandainya dulu...kalau saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi...tidak pernah menimpanya...

maka Hermione Granger tidak akan pernah menjadi 'Hartenzija' yang pendiam dan misterius.

Semua hal baik yang bisa ia dapatkan...

Semua keinginan yang bisa kabulkan...

Semua cita-cita yang bisa ia capai...

semuanya telah hancur berantakan.

Hermione mengalihkan mata, lantas berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Menyusuri jalan dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan. Dilewati oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka. Menjadi bayangan transparan di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Ketika ekspresi Hermione Granger sekilas nampak,

maka pilar kokoh 'Hartenzija'-pun mulai terlihat retakannya.

 **xxx**

" _Mama!"_

Sepasang tangan kecil yang terulur disambut dengan ekspresi melankolis yang tampak permanen di wajah wanita itu. Rambut hitam yang senada dengan warna rambut anaknya, lurus menjuntai di punggungnya. Terselip dari bahunya saat ia menundukkan badan dan helaian berwarna hitam itu lantas membentuk tirai di sisi wajahnya. Ketika Orpheus membenamkan wajah di pundak ibunya, di saat itulah tak akan ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi Hermione.

Tersembunyi di dalam bayangan.

Nostalgia dan keinginan terdalam.

Tanpa suara Hermione menggigit bibir tatkala air mukanya berubah suram. Terlipat-lipat di dalam kegeraman. Ingatan tentang keluarga bahagia yang ia lihat di Minsk mulai mengganggunya. Mengejeknya.

Sungguh...hidup yang bisa saja ia miliki...

Tapi, di dalam kegelapan Hermione tidak pantas berbahagia.

Ah, ini semua salah siapa?

Salah Draco Malfoy? Salah Hermione Granger?

Tergantung konteks pertanyaannya. Siapakah yang harus disalahkan ketika Hermione menginginkan kebebasan dari belenggu masa lalu dan masa kini? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas munculnya setitik harapan dan keinginan di dalam keputusan Hermione yang tidak tergoyahkan selama 5 tahun?

Hermione mengangkat tangan dan menutup wajahnya. Tangisan menyayat hati itu tidak bisa didengar oleh telinga siapapun. Kesedihan yang begitu tipis keberadaannya bagaikan angin lewat yang tidak terasa. Atas perasaan sakit yang memakannya hidup-hidup, siapakah yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari itu semua?

Lautan kehidupan telah mengombang-ambing tubuhnya. Belenggu hukuman itu akan terus mengikat raganya mungkin untuk selamanya. Karenanya, Hermione menengadah dan menangis meraung-raung. Air mata melelh dipipinya, namun kegelapan tak mau memperlihatkannya pintu keluar.

Akan tetapi, di tempat yang seolah tak berbatas itu,

ada Orpheus.

Dengan cahaya di dalam senyum riangnya.

Lantas Hermione tersadar, mengingat darimana keinginan dan harapan itu datang. Maka rantai yang melilit tubuh dalam sekejap dipenuhi karat. Hermione menghentakkannya dan rantai itu langsung terlepas dalam pecahan-pecahan rapuh. Lalu Hermione menangkap kedua sisi wajah Orpheus dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap lekat sepasang permata hitam yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Dan warna perak mulai mewarnai warna kelam rambutnya. Senyum di bibirnya adalah bara api di dalam badai salju.

Hermione mendekat dan mengecup keningnya.

Memejamkan mata dan berbisik.

Sampai, kapanpun Hermione akan selalu mengingat apa yang ia bisikan waktu itu.

Saat dimana Orpheus dengan cahayanya

telah membukakan jalan menuju masa depan.

_ **bersambung_**

Yosh! special thanks untuk **RyuuSei428** (oh iya,, untung dikasih tahu, jadinya bisa dikoreksi, walaupun gak semuanya sih ahahaha,,), **Liuruna** (ehe~ =w=), **Tenshi Kazenna** (hehe begitulah =w=), **aindri961** **(*** ngasih tisu* iyaa),, makasih udah mampir di kotak review yaaa!

Yosh sankyu for reading!

 **Rozen91**


	6. The goodbye for the days

_**Time-Turner.**_

Dipercaya telah dimusnahkan oleh Kementrian Sihir. Di tahun ketiganya, Hermione menyerahkan Time-Turner terakhir pada Dumbledore yang disimpan oleh Departemen Misteri. Tidak diketahui apa yang dilakukan terhadap Time-Turner tersebut. Namun, orang-orang berkata bahwa benda itu sudah dimusnahkan. Tak ada sumber yang bisa memberikan klarifikasi atas cerita itu. Tidak ada penyangkalan ataupun pembenaran, namun kabar itu dibiarkan saja.

Mungkin ada yang ingin disembunyikan tentang keadaan sebenarnya dari Time-Turner tersebut.

Tidak ada yang ingin membuat keributan tentang sebuah benda magis dengan kekuatan yang mampu merubah-rubah garis waktu. Hanya akan menimbulkan kegelisahan dan kehebohan yang tidak perlu.

Ah, mungkinkah benda itu sudah lama menghilang dari Departemen Misteri?

Karena keberadaan arloji antik di tangan Hermione Granger sekarang pasti bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Sebuah benda yang telah lama bersamanya. Satu-satunya yang ia bawa keluar dari tanah kelahirannya.

Hermione menggenggamnya erat.

 **24 Agustus 2005** adalah hari yang sangat menentukan. Dengan tabungan dna beberapa trik sihir, ia berhasil membuat kartu identitas dan paspor untuknya dan Orpheus. Orpheus sangat senang saat tahu bahwa Hermione mengajaknya pergi, bukan hanya berkeliling di sekitar rumah, tapi pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan banyak orangnya. Ini pertama kalinya Orpheus keluar dari lembah. Semuanya terasa sangat asing tapi dia senang melihat keramaian.

"Mama! Kemana kita akan pergi?"

" _Gunakan bahasa Belarusia."_

" _Oh, maaf, mama,"_ ucap Orphe, menyesal. " _Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"_

Sekilas ia meremas tangan anaknya, kemudian berkata, " _Inggris_."

Inggris. Tempat dimana ada asap yang membumbung tinggi ke langit tak lagi memiliki sisa. Semua orang yang mengenal Hermione Granger telah melanjutkan hidup dan melupakan masa lalu. Hermione pun juga yang dulu terkekang di dalam kukungan rantai kini bisa mempunyai masa depan.

" _Aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama."_

" _Aku akan menunggu sampai mama kembali."_ Orphe tersenyum lebar, " _seperti biasanya!"_

Hermione tidak menanggapinya. Ia justru berkata, _"kau akan tinggal di rumah seseorang yang kukenal."_

" _Oh! Seperti babulia?"_

Kelopak mata Hermione merendah. Iris hazelnya gelap oleh kesedihan samar. _"...Benar."_

Orpheus mendongak. " _Mama, apa kita akan menemui babulia di Inggris?"_

" _Tidak, Orphe. Babulia ada di tempat yang jauh. Lebih jauh dari Inggris."_

Orpheus tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Terkadang hati Hermione sangat sakit mendengar keinginan Orpheus untuk menemui Natalia. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu apa-apa. Apakah Hermione sangat jahat karena telah mengurungnya di dalam kegelapan?

Tapi, Orpheus, kebenaran itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Bagi dirimu, Hermione, dan semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o** **Oo-**

 _ **30 April 2004**_

 _Hujan itu datang tiba-tiba._

 _Perpisahan itu juga datang tiba-tiba. Wajah keibuaan Natalia terkenang berulang-ulang. Hari terakhir pertemuan mereka bagaikan kaset rusak percakapan itu kembali dan terulang lagi. Hartezija tidak bisa memasuki rumah Natalia, dimana anak-anak dan cucu serta kerabat datang menyampaikan belasungkawa. Bagi mereka semua Hartenzija adalah seseorang yang tidak dikenal._

 _Di bawah daun-daun maple musim semi Hartenzija menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangannya. Titik-titik air membasahi badan dan membuatnya menggigil. Namun, bukan dingin yang membuatnya gemetar. Kesedihan itu begitu dalam dan mengiris hati. Hermione sendiri tidak bisa membedakan air mata atau air hujan yang terkecap di lidahnya._

 _Ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan ketika Natalia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dunia._

 _Kata-kata yang masih terngiang di telinga hanyalah ucapan perpisahan dikira sama seperti biasanya._

" _ **Selamat tinggal, Orpheus, Hartenzija."**_

 _Senyum terakhir di wajah tuanya dan punggung agak bungkuk yang berjalan semakin jauh._

 _Hartenzija sangat sedih karena sahabat dan sosok ibu tidak lagi bersamanya. Hermione mencakar-cakar topeng Hartenzija karena semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Berada di dalam kegelapan dan tidak mampu bernafas._

 _Setelahnya Orpheus menunjukkan cahaya harapan padanya._

 _Dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik._

 _Ketika gerimis terakhir musim semi itu menghilang, maka teriknya sinar mentari musim panas akan terlihat. Sebagaimana Hermione dan Hartenzija._

 _Perlahan topeng keramik Hartenzija menunjukkan retakan-retakan rapuh lalu jatuh dalam pecahan._

 _Ketika angin musim gugur telah pergi ke belahan bumi yang lain, dan salju di bulan Desember 2004 turun,_

 _Hermione merasa tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan diri._

 _Ia mengembalikan sosok Hermione Granger, membuang sekelebat warna hitam yang mewarnai diri Hartenzija. Orpheus yang lugu hanya mengerjapkan mata dan bertanya dengan polosnya tentang apakah keajaiban itu telah merubah ibunya menjadi peri._

 _Dan dalam beberapa bulan lamanya, ia mengajarkan bahasa Inggris pada Orpheus. Hanya beberapa hal dasar yang bisa membuatnya menjadi anak baik selama tinggal di rumah orang lain. Hanya beberapa hal yang harus Orphe ketahui._

 _Setelah itu, Hermione hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat._

* * *

 **25 Agustus 2005.** Meninggalkan koper palsu di bandara, menggandeng Orpheus dan berjalan di dalam bayangan gedung-gedung tinggi di London. Orpheus yang polos dan penuh kebahagiaan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kehidupan di gang-gang sempit dan gelap. Orang-orang berpakaian lusuh di tepi jalan mungkin saja sudah mati atau dalam keadaan sekarat, tapi Orpheus menyapa dengan wajah cerah biarpun tidak dibalas. Hermione hanya diam, tak berkomentar apa-apa. Kehidupan menyedihkan di gang kumuh bukan urusan Orpheus. Bukan juga urusan Hermione.

Di tanah ini, mereka berdua hanyalah orang asing yang menghindari pandangan khalayak ramai.

 **North Boulevard, Ery.**

"Gunakan bahasa Inggris saat di Inggris."

Orphe mengangguk. "Baik."

"Biarpun seseorang memintanya, jangan pernah mengucapkan satu katapun dalam bahasa Belarusia."

"Baik, mama."

Hermione diam menatap lama. Orpheus memiringkan satu sisi kepalanya, memandang balik sang ibu yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Lantas Hermione menghela nafas, senyumnya kecil dan tampak maklum. Ia menaruh tangannya di pipi kemerahan Orpheus, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Orpheus adalah anaknya dan pria itu. Hermione memang membatasi pengetahuannya, namun anak itu mudah mengerti apa yang ibunya sampaikan. Dia anak yang pintar. Pansy Parkinson tidak akan direpotkan oleh keberadaan Orpheus. Dan malah mungkin perempuan itu akan sangat menyukainya.

"Kau lihat rumah itu?"

"Ooh! Besaaaar!"

"Orphe, kau akan tinggal di sana sekarang."

Mata kelam Orpheus bersinar riang. "Di rumah besar itu!?"

"Benar."

"Ini menyenangkan! Aku akan menunggu mama di sana!"

Hermione mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo, pergi."

Orpheus menyengir, menyambut tangan ibunya. "Ayo!"

Pansy Parkinson. Dia tidak akan peduli pada urusan Hermione Granger. Tapi, apakah dia mau? Entahlah. Hermione akan memaksa. Semasa di Hogwarts dulu, saat mereka sama-sama mengulang tahun ketujuh—hal yang tidak terpikirkan akan dilakukan oleh seorang Pansy Parkinson, Hermione menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak suka dipaksa. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar siapapun itu berhenti memaksa atau mendesaknya, yakni dengan terpaksa menerima permintaan (kalau tak terlalu marah) atau (kalau sudah sangat murka) berubah menjadi naga betina si penyembur api.

Ah, kenapa Hermione mau memilih perempuan brutal seperti Parkinson untuk menjadi 'pengasuh' Orpheus? Seperti tidak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik saja...

Hermione sendiri bertanya-tanya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Alasan karena Pansy Parkinson tidak akan memedulikan urusan Hermione Granger masih terasa belum memuaskan.

Ataukah...ataukah... karena ia sendiri mengharapkan, melalui Parkinson, Orpheus akan terhubung pada ayahnya? ...Seseorang yang seharusnya memikul segala kesalahan dan hukuman, lebih berat dari apa yang harus ditanggung oleh Hermione. Pada orang itu?...Entahlah. Hermione sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Lucius dan Narcissa mungkin tidak lagi berada di Inggris, tapi bukan berarti bahwa mereka tak akan datang untuk mengecek keadaan putra mereka di Manor Malfoy.

Hermione berhenti memikirkannya. Lebih memilih menatap pintu yang kini terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita bergaya parlente, pongah dengan dagu terangkat tinggi balas menatapnya.

Dan saat melihat wajah gadis Parkinson yang telah tampak dewasa dengan wajah mencelanya yang familiar, entah kenapa Hermione merasa ingin membuat, setidaknya, seseorang tahu rahasia besar tentang Orpheus. Kepuasan itu akan terasa dingin di dalam hati, walaupun ia tidak akan di tempat ini untuk menyaksikan momen ketika Pansy Parkinson akhirnya bisa menjawab teka-teki Orpheus ...'si anak angkat'.

"Semua orang mencarimu." Parkinson mungkin kehilangan kata-kata saat mendapati Hermione berdiri depan pintunya. Karenanya, kalimat terus-terang itu terlontar begitu saja, seperti pisau tajam yang siap menusuk—biarpun sebenarnya Parkinson hanya ingin memecahkan keheningan kaku yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak lagi," jawabnya tenang. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar kabar tentang gadis hilang yang bagaimanapun caranya harus ditemukan. Nyanyian burung itu sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang bersama para burung yang telah mengepakkan sayap dan meninggalkan dahan, melanjutkan hidup mereka.

Seperti dugaan, Pansy Parkinson menolak permintaannya. Wajar saja. Dia Slytherin dan tidak suka pada Gryffindor—oh Tuhan, apa dia masih seperti itu?

Namun, Orpheus penuh kejutan. Membawanya adalah sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri. Pansy akhirnya menerima Orpheus untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kerusakan yang ia buat di kebun bunga matahari.

Ah, Orpheus...kau memang malaikat Hermione...selalu saja membukakan jalan untuknya. Memberikannya harapan dan kesempatan.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum ibumu memalingkan wajah dan pergi,

bisakah kau mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padanya?

Aah, sayang sekali... gumamanmu tertelan oleh deru angin saat wanita itu menghilang dari hadapanmu.

"...mama..."

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bisakah kau mengucapkan 'goodbye' padaku?_

 _Satu kata...yang tak pernah kau tahu eksistensinya._

 _Yang tak pernah kuajarkan padamu._

 _Tapi, kau tak perlu cemas karena kau tidak pernah mengerti apa itu perpisahan._

 _Sebelum kau merasakannya, aku akan merubah garis waktu._

 _Agar kau tak perlu lahir di dalam kebenaran menyedihkan._

 _Agar kehidupan Hermione Granger kembali seperti semula. Seperti saat sebelum kemalangan itu menimpanya 6 tahun yang lalu._

 _Orpheus..._

 _Ini adalah perpisahan kita_

 _untuk sekarang_

 _dan mungkin untuk selamanya._

* * *

" _ **Selamat tinggal,**_

 _ **Orpheus...Malfoy."**_

* * *

 **_** bersambung_

thankyou for reading!

 **Rozen91**


	7. for the innocent one

**Hogwarts, 25 Agustus 2005**

Langit malam menaungi jalan Hermione yang malang. Padang rumput yang sepi tanpa seorangpun terlihat di belantara berwarna hijau. Hermione baru saja melakukan pelanggaran terhadap Hogwarts. Menyusup masuk ke Hogwarts dengan menerobos sihir pelindung di bagian Hutan Terlarang, ah memang bukan hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan oleh orang luar.

Namun, Hermione sudah kehabisan waktu.

Dia sudah sengaja memilih hari ini untuk melaksanakan apa yang selama berbulan-bulan sudah ia rencanakan. Keceriaan Orpheus sudah memberinya kekuatan.

Dan Hermione sendiri sekarang punya harapan yang ingin diwujudkan.

Tidak lagi ia berada di dalam kegelapan biarpun taring cakarnya yang kejam berusaha menariknya kembali ke sana. Ia akan mengembalikan kehidupan normal yang dulu ia miliki. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, maka kegelapan malam akan sirna.

'Hartenzija' tak akan pernah ada.

Dan wanita itu akan tetap menjadi Hermione Granger.

Lantas ia mengambil langkah yang penuh tujuan dan perhitungan. Kastil Hogwarts sudah di depan mata. Hermione hanya perlu menemukan tempat yang sesuai, kemudian memutar waktu kembali ke malam 7 tahun yang lalu.

Malam yang selalu dikutuk oleh Hermione karena kemalangannya yang sangat membebani hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Apakah itu suara pendulum yang berbunyi di jam 12?

Hermione mengingat bahwa saat itu ia sebagai Ketua Murid perempuan baru saja selesai dari jam patroli dan hendak kembali ke menara Ketua Murid. Ia mengingat kejengkelan karena partner yang tidak mengikuti rapat bersama para Prefek. Ah, kalau saja waktu itu Hermione lebih lama...atau lebih cepat...entahlah.

Iris hazel melirik lukisan rusa yang menjadi akses masuk asrama.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sejak malam itu, ia sampai tak bisa masuk karena takut dengan apa yang akan ia temukan di balik lukisan itu.

Aah, semuanya sangat mengerikan.

Hermione memalingkan wajah. Berdiri di hadapan lukisan itu dan mengeluarkan liontin time-turner dari kantung mantelnya.

kret

kret

kret

Roda waktu berputar terbalik.

Kembalikan masa yang telah terlewati.

Semuanya! Semunya!

Bermula di malam itu!

Di malam yang selalu dikutuk oleh Hermione Granger!

kret

kret

kret

Inilah masa lalu. 7 tahun yang lalu di di malam musim semi. Menghantarkan dingin dan daun-daun yang terbang bersama angin.

Kosong dan berada di dalam kegelapan.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

" _ **Frankenweiss."**_

Dan lukisan itu pun terbuka.

Ah, apakah pendulum itu telah berbunyi di jam 12?

 **xxx**

 **3 Maret 1999**

" _Hoaam! Aku sangat lelah. Malfoy benar-benar kelewatan, melemparkan tanggung jawab begitu saja!" keluh Hermione. Ginny hanya bisa berwajah maklum._

" _Aku tida mengerti. Dean mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memberitahu Malfoy. Biasanya dia selalu datang tepat waktu, kau tahu."_

 _Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Ginny, kau seperti tidak tahu saja Malfoy itu bagaimana."_

" _Eh? Kukira dia sudah berubah. Kau juga bilang begitu."_

 _Hermione melipat tangan di dada. "Hanya sebagian saja. Seluruhnya dia masih Slytherin dan Malfoy."_

" _Oh," ucap Ginny, "sepertinya kau sangat kerepotan..."_

 _Hermione menghela nafas. "Begitulah."_

 _Ginny menarik lengan baju gadis di sampingnya. Tersenyum kecil sembari menunjuk lorong di sebelah kanannya. "Aku lewat sini. Sampai besok, Hermione."_

" _Baiklah, Ginny. Sampai besok," katanya, tersenyum lembut sembari menyalakan lumos dengan tongkatnya sendiri._

 _Rasa tanggung jawab seorang kakak di dalam diri Hermione Granger menyuruhnya untuk tetap di tempat. Memandang punggung Ginny hingga gadis itu menghilang menuju koridor tangga bergerak. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di dalam keheningan malam._

(Aah...kalau saja...kalau saja waktu itu ia lebih cepat...atau lebih lama...

Entahlah.)

 **xxx**

Hermione punya banyak perandaian. Kalau saja ia masuk ke kamar lebih cepat...kalau saja ia datang lebih lama...kalau saja ia mengikuti Ginny...kalau saja...kalau saja... ia lebih memerhatikan laki-laki itu...Entahlah. Hermione hanya berpikir, yang mana saja pasti akan membawa hasil yang berbeda. Masa depan yang berbeda. Tapi lebih baik dari apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

Pengandaian dan pengharapan itu menimbulkan sunggingan senyum di bibirnya.

Sorot matanya tampak damai dan tenang.

Hal yang akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan.

Kehidupan normal dengan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Lalu ia berjalan mendekat. Ke arah seseorang yang duduk di sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah dan bau yang menyengat. Rambut perak yang biasanya rapi itu kini berantakan seperti terus diacak-acak. Penampilannya terlihat seperti gelandangan—berbeda dengan kerapian khas aristokrat yang selalu ia pamerkan.

Kepalanya bergerak, mungkin mendengar suara langkah di ruang rekreasi itu.

Mengerjapkan mata. Iris kelabu yang tidak cerah dan dipenuhi kabut.

Sepasang permata hazel berkilat di dalam keremangan cahaya dari perapian.

Penuh tekad dan sedikit bara dari api amarah.

" **Demi kebahagiannya, Malfoy, kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan,** " ucap Hermione, " **dan aku tidak akan menjadi korban dari kesalahan itu."**

"Ukkh..." pemuda mabuk itu memijit kepalanya seperti sedang kesakitan. Tentu saja. Sulit untuk fokus dalam keadaan teler setelah menenggak alkohol melebihi batasannya.

Dan wanita itu, Hermione Granger, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya,

" **Stupefy."**

Bruk!

* * *

 _Demi kehidupan yang lebih baik_

 _Demi hubungan keluarga dan sahabat_

 _Demi masa depan._

 ** _and for the innocent one._**

* * *

_ **bersambung_**


	8. the woman who surfaces to the future

_Orpheus..._

 _Kenapa_ _..._

 _b_ _iarpun diselimuti oleh kegelapan, kenapa_ _kau masih tetap bercahaya?_

 _Kenapa kau masih tersenyum cerah seperti itu?_

 _Tanganku gemetar dan pertarungan itu terasa nyata di batinku. Kusatukan kedua tanganku dan meremasnya. Kau berlari dengan begitu cerianya dan aku tak tak tahu apakah harus melepaskanmu atau tetap menahanmu bersamaku._

 _Orpheus, semua karena aku, kaupun akhirnya tinggal di dalam kegelapan ini._

 _Namun, k_ _eceriaanmu telah menjadi cahaya harapan._

 _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan cahayamu mati di sini bersamaku._

 _Di dalam kegelapan malam ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Pas_ _t_ _'_ _ **:**_

 **The Woman who Surfaces to the Future**

— _Hermione's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

" _ **Frankenweiss."**_

"Aah!" Hermione berseru, merengutkan hidung saat bau menyengat langsung tercium saat baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruang rekreasi. "Demi Tuhan! Bau apa ini!?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha mengenali bau di ruangan itu. Wajahnya memucat.

"Alkohol..." Kata-kata tertelan. Tatapan terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang tertidur di karpet...dan botol-botol wiski di meja. Wajah Hermione berubah merah saat ia berteriak nyaring, "MALFOOOYYY!"

"Kau tidak akan lolos! Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kau bisa kehilangan posisimu!" omelnya panik. "Hey, Malfoy! Bangun!"

Hermione memijit-mijit kepalanya saat Draco Malfoy tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Ugh! Dia kelelahan dan hanya ingin tidur sekarang! Dan Malfoy! Dia tidak hadir di rapat dan ternyata malah minum-minum seperti orang tolol!

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba tenang. Bisa-bisa pembuluh darahnya pecah gara-gara sikap pemuda itu. Dan lagi ia sebenarnya tidak enak menganggu peri rumah di tengah malam begini, tapi...ah dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Massy," ucapnya dengan nada enggan.

Pop!

"Miss Granger!" sahut Massy ceria. "Ada apa masih bangun selarut ini? Apa perlu Massy buatkan susu hangat?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggu jam istirahatmu, Massy. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," Hermione mendesah, "Malfoy mabuk."

Dari ekspresi 'oh gawat' Massy bisa dilihat ke arah mana Hermione akan membawa percakapan ini.

Setengah menyesal, setengah memohon gadis itu berkata, "tolong bawa dia ke kamarnya dan bersihkan botol-botol ini...dan oh Tuhan," Hermione menaruh tangan di kening, terlihat lelah dan frustasi, "jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang ini."

Massy tersenyum, "tenang saja, miss Granger! Aku tahu, ini rahasia!"

"Terima kasih, Massy. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Selamat malam."

"Tentu saja, miss, selamat malam."

Malam itu, musim semi di tanggal **3 Maret 1999** , Hermione Granger meminta Massy untuk mengurus Malfoy, lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Massy, setelah memindahkan Draco Malfoy ke kamarnya sendiri, membersihkan gelas dan botol-botol Wishky Api di atas meja. Kemudian, membaui ruangan dengan wewangian untuk menghilangkan sisa alkohol di udara. Setelah itu Massy kembali ke kembali ke dapur Hogwarts.

Lalu wanita itu, Hermione Granger dari tahun **2005,** berjalan keluar dari kegelapan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, batinnya.

Kemudian pusat perhatian teralih pada liontin di genggamannya. Sudah hampir 5 menit ia berada di masa lalu. Ia harus segera kembali. Jika tidak segera kembali, bisa-bisa ia melewati batasan waktu dan akibatnya pasti tidak akan waktu sudah menguras sebagian tenaganya. Dan selama masih sadar, sebaiknya ia tidak mengulur-ulur waktu. Terlebih kemungkinan periode masa depan yang akan menjadi tempat kembalinya sama sekali tidak jelas.

kret, kret, kret

Agak tergesa-gesa, Hermione memutar Time-Turner miliknya.

 **xxx**

Liontin magis yang memanipulasi waktu itu membawa Hermione, mengajaknya melewati dunia yang bergerak cepat. Tampak kabur dan tidak jelas. Semua kejadian bergerak menuju tahun yang akan ditempatkan Time-Turner untuk Hermione Granger.

Pada akhirnya,

biarpun wanita itu menahannya,

air mata yang tergenang tetap akan jatuh juga.

"Uh...umh!"

Sepertinya wanita itu ingin menyuarakan kesedihannya, namun ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Karena itu, ia membungkam mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

Jangan khawatir.

Biarpun air mata itu melelah di pipinya, bukan berarti bahwa wanita itu telah jatuh dalam kelemahan.

Karena dia...karena Hermione Granger adalah wanita yang kuat.

 **xxx**

 _Demi dirimu, Orpheus yang ceria dan lugu_ _,_

 _tempatmu bukanlah bersamaku. Bukanlah untuk tinggal di kegelapan ini. Bukan untuk menanggung kesalahan dan hukuman yang telah dijatuhkan padaku. Dan pada Draco Malfoy._

 _Kau yang selalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan sudah selayaknya berada di tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya dan orang-orang banyak._

 _Kau yang selalu menyukai warna putih yang menggambarkan kemurnian, tidak bisa bersamaku. Aku juga tidak bisa bersamamu._

 _Hubungan darah ini telah mengikatmu di dalam kegelapanku._

 _Orpheus, ketika aku memutuskan tali hubungan ini,_

 _biarpun kau terlahir bukan sebagai anakku lagi,_

 _kuharap kau tetap bercahaya di dalam kegelapan malam._

 _Agar suatu saat nanti,_

 _cahaya itu akan menuntunku padamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemudian wanita itu berenang dari dasar masa lalu,**

 **menuju ke permukaan lautan masa depan yang telah menunggunya.**

 **13 September 2005.**

 **Hari dimana ia kembali ke masanya**

 **setelah mempermainkan garis waktu dan nasib.**

* * *

" _Aku hanya punya kau. Kau hanya punya aku._

 _Tapi sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu._ _"_

* * *

 **_tamat_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT** **STORY** **:**

 _Draco's POV—_

 **THE MAN WHO LINGERS IN THE PRESENT**


End file.
